Memories of the Past
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: Everyone spends their last high school dance with their friends right? What happens when you lose your first true love once? Once you think you’ve moved on the Memories come back remind you of the past… [OneShot]


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE OR THE SONG BY LIFEHOUSE, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA AND MY TWO OC'S. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FORM OF ANY FANFIC SO ENJOY, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LET ME KNOW THANKS! **

FLASHBACK 

**SENIOR PROM NIGHT**

**_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _**

**_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…_**

The final song for Prom slowly ended many couples were still on the dance floor, except some had left just as then final note played. One couple quietly exited the dance just before to share a few minutes together, her fingers were laced in-between his fingers as they walked. She smiled as he stopped and turned to look at her taking her other hand, he smiled as he looked into her Hazel eyes while she looked up into his blue eyes. That moment it seemed like everything slowed down as he wrapped his arms around embracing her in a hug, he pulled away and smiled "You look Amazing tonight…" He paused for a brief second as he let go of her hand to reach into his tux jacket. While She was looking up at the stars her hair blew gently in the night wind, she watched John closely as he pulled out something that looked like a small black velvet pouch. He smiled as he felt like a lump was starting to form in his throat before he spoke to her "I don't know exactly what to say or how you're going to react to what I'm about to tell you….". He handed her the small black velvet pouch feeling slightly nervous about it, he smiled as he looked at her in aw at how amazing she looked on their last prom together.

Sierra looked at John as her eyes started to water a little "What are you trying to tell me?" She asked as she started to untie the small ropes that held the pouch closed, once it was open she reached into the bag and pulled out a heart Sterling Silver Floating Heart Pendant with Blue Topaz stone that rested on the one side of the heart.

"John you didn't have to, you've already done way too much. I really love the necklace it's beautiful…" She felt a few tears dance down both of her cheeks _"its perfect in fact..." _She thought as she looked up at him he took the necklace and helped her put it on after that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly started to dance alone under the stars.

**_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

"John is something wrong?" Sierra asked as she stopped dancing and looked up at him, he hesitated for a minute. "Nothing is wrong I just don't want to end everything on such an amazing night…" She looked up at him as a few more tears slipped out.

"What do u mean end everything…" she looked up towards the stars then back towards John who was looking a little unsure if he wanted to break the news to her or not, he started to smile as he shared a passionate kiss. After they kissed he grabbed her hand and they headed over to his black car, while standing there both enjoying the fresh night air they looked at each other and smiled softly.

"I really didn't want to ruin this Sierra but I have something that I think you should know, it involves the future the future of us…" He looked at her starting to feel like a jerk for suddenly breaking the news finally after he had known about it for months now. She kept quiet while she listened to what he was saying, "I really meant to tell you sooner but tomorrow I'm heading to California to a wrestling school its called Ultimate Pro Wrestling, I didn't want to do this to you hon.." she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she hugged him, not wanting to let go, while he kept talking his arms were hugging her. "Don't think of it as good bye for good, just think of it as see you soon. I promise when I'm done training for wrestling I'll come back and we'll be together…"

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_4 Years Later_**

It had been 4 long years later and Sierra was currently living with her best friend Tiffany in a two bedroom apartment, they had been best friends for years they often thought they were more like sisters. Sierra still held onto the prom night memories in a special place in her heart, she still wore the special necklace and the ring John had given her 4 years ago.

It was an early Monday morning May 29th to be exact; their apartment was still currently quiet as the clock struck 9 am. Down the hall an alarm clock was beeping loudly in was in Sierra's bedroom, her red painted nails found their way to the snooze button. She sat up and looked over at the bright aqua numbers now showing 9:01 am she sighed as she glanced over to her dresser. She instantly remember that she had bought tickets to the Wrestling show that night, a smile formed as she got out of bed _"Darn it I forgot to tell Tiff not to make any plans tonight…"_ She thought as she walked out of her room and down to her friend's room.

She knocked twice before walking in "Hey are you awake?" she asked while standing in the door way waiting for a response. "No I'm not, come back later…" the tired 22 year old said as she grabbed one of the pillows and chucked it at Sierra who was standing in the door way "get out please.."

"Fine I guess I'll just take my other best friend to the Wrestling show I'm sure He'd love to go…" she said with a smirk as she walked out closing the door behind her. She started to count "1...2..." Tiffany's door flew open "Your joking I know that voice anytime, I'm going back to bed…" She said as she walked back into her room closing the door behind her.

Sierra sighed as she headed into the kitchen she bit her bottom lip as she decided what she wanted to have for breakfast, she settled on a fresh banana and an Oatmeal raisin granola bar. She sat down at the counter and ate her breakfast choices with her left hand; she ran her finger along the fine chain to her necklace she had received what seemed like ages ago. When she finished minutes later she went back to her bedroom, while standing at her dresser picking out what she was wearing a certain picture caught her eye. She stood there looking at a picture that was in a jet black frame "I was so stupid to let him leave without me, I should of went with him……" she said as she closed her eyes letting a few tears dance down her cheeks, she put her hand to the necklace she was wearing it was the one.

She wiped the tears away as she glanced over at the two front row tickets to the live wrestling event that evening, she slid the tickets under a book and proceeded to her closet. She stood in front of her closet deciding what she was going to wear while thinking about how she was going to surprise her friend with the other ticket. She pulled out a pair of light colored jeans, a black tank top with a outline of an heart across the chest, she quickly changed into her outfit then she grabbed a pair of black flip flops. She slipped them on before grabbing the tickets under the book she had been reading for a few days. Her flip flops made a slight clicking sound as she went into the living room.

Mean while Tiffany was actually getting dressed she came out of her room wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. She walked out to the living room as well as her best friend Sierra was busy drawing out something on a piece of paper.

"What are you drawing?" she asked as she glanced over at the paper.

"Just getting ideas for a couple signs to take to the show, want me to make you a sign?" She asked while looking up from her drawing to her friend.

"Nah I don't think I'll need one if I need one I'll just steal yours…" she stuck her tongue out before she got up to get herself some breakfast. She made some toast and grabbed a glass of orange juice before heading back into the living room, she started to eat while watching her friend closely she spotted the tickets sitting next to the paper. With a smile forming Sierra got up from her seat and walked into the other room to get a couple poster boards to make a few signs, She grabbed her drawing stuff as well. After she had everything she need she walked back to the living room to begin drawing, unaware what would happen later that night at the live show could possibly change everything….

**_LATER THAT NIGHT _**

It was around 5 pm the sun was still high in the sky as the best friends started to get ready, Tiffany was in the kitchen making something quick for them to eat before they left. Sierra was in her room picking out something to wear once she had that all figured out she made a quick sign to take with her to see if it would work….

Sierra walked out to the kitchen she sat down at the counter with a notebook in her right hand, she sat it on the counter as she watched her friend cook. "What are u making?" she asked being curious to what her friend was really making. "Just some chicken and pasta with some Alfredo Sauce it looks very good right now, it's almost done." She said as she stirred the pasta just as the timer went off claiming that it was done completely, with a smile she reached over and turned the timer off. "I can't wait to see the show live, and see all of my favorites up close." she said while she got herself a plate of the warm food. Sierra got up and got herself some as well and sat back down to were she was previously. They both talked while eating wondering what it was going to be like to be sitting just feet away from their favorite superstars. When they were finished eating they cleaned up quickly so they could get ready. They both headed to their separate rooms to get ready for the show, Tiffany took a quick shower and raided her closet to find something to wear.

Sierra was humming along to the radio as she stepped out of the shower as well; she blew her hair dry then ran a straighter thought it as well. While heading over to her closet she realized it was 6:07 pm she quickly scanned throughout her shoes, before she picked out a pair to go with the outfit she had picked out. She changed into her outfit which consisted of a denim skirt, a black halter top, with a simple pair of black rhinestone flip-flops. She was standing in front of her dresser deciding if she should change her jewelry choice as her eyes slowly drifted back towards the old prom picture "If I ever see you again, I'll never let you go…." she muttered as she walked away from her dresser. While walking out of her quiet room she let out a sigh _"Why Can't I just get over him…."_ She thought as she knocked on her best friend's room "Hey are ya ready to go?" she asked just as Tiffany pulled the door open with a smile "Of course I am lets go now so we can get to our seats, which by the way are Awesome. Thanks for letting me come along it's going to be awesome" She said as she ran her hand through her dark brown hair, she headed towards the door meaning she was ready to go. Sierra grabbed the signs she had made earlier then she followed behind her friend wondering if the Special sign would work to her advantage or not.

**_WWE RAW LIVE_  
  
**  


The seats they had were awesome they sat at the bottom of the ramp in the corner. While tiffany went to the concession stand Sierra was standing there looking up towards the ramp wondering who was going to have a match next.

Randy Orton's music blasted through out the arena Lillian's voice introduced Randy as he walked down the ramp he hit a few fans hands as he passed by, He smirked as he walked up the steel stairs. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, From St. Louis Missouri Randy Orton…." With his famous grin he walked over to the turnbuckle and did his trademark move. Sierra smiled a little bit when he stood up in the corner closest to her, he noticed this and winked a little bit she turned to her friend "did u see what he did?" she said to her friend who chuckled then nodded "yes I did thought u didn't like him.." Tiffany teased knowing who her friend actually liked, they both looked up towards the ramp waiting to see who Randy was going to face. John Cena's music blasted all around the arena sending all of his fans to their feet, some started to chant his name while others booed him."And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts…. John Cena!" Lillian Garcia said before she got out of the ring and sat in the chair next to the bell. John stormed out of the curtain his title was swaying in his left hand as he stood at the top of the ramp; he raised his right hand to his forehead and did the salute before proceeding down the ramp. With a smile he slapped some hands as he walked down to the ring; he walked up the stairs smiling as he entered the ring. Both of the girls were cheering along with the crowd, Sierra took a picture with her cell phone as he held his belt up in the ring.

The bell rang indicating that the match was starting John and randy locked up in the center of the ring, randy poked john in the eyes giving him a slight advantage in the start of the match. A few minutes later Randy was getting ready to deliver a RKO to John but he shifted just right so he could deliver the FU to Randy Orton. John quickly delivered the Knuckle shuffle to Randy before he went for the pin, the referee slid down and started to count the pin. "1…2…3..." The crowd started the "Cena" chant as he stood up taking his championship belt from the referee; he held it above his head as he looked around the arena before getting out of the ring. John jumped off of the ring and looked at Randy who was yelling something out at him, Sierra smiled as she looked at John who was standing just feet away from her. Then a light bulb went off in her mind, she grabbed the smaller sign she had made and held it up wondering if a certain champ would see it.

She looked towards her friend tiffany who shook her head in disbelief thinking that her friends idea wouldn't work "Its not going to work he's just ignore you, and head into the locker room area to flirt with that Diva Maria…" Tiffany yelled to her friend as she watched John who glanced over towards them, John noticed the sign and mouthed "after the show wait here" he said as he walked up the ramp. Sierra looked towards her friend "It worked I think" she stated with excitement in her voice, she put the sign back with the other two she had made wondering if he would keep his word or not. She sat back down and got ready to watch the rest of the show hoping it was going to be just as good as it appeared every week on TV. As the show went on she couldn't help but wonder if he going to show up after or not, _"I really doubt he's coming out afterwards..."_ She thought as she check the time on her phone the glowing numbers showed it was 10:49 pm, with a smile she looked back up towards the ring to finish watching the match going on between Jeff Hardy and Lance Cade. After the match was over everyone in the arena started to stand up some empty spots had already been there since the middle of the match others were just now leaving the noisy arena. There were quiet a few people just sitting there still in conversation with the person next to them Tiffany glanced around the arena and seen that it was still quiet full.

"I think we should wait a few minutes while everyone leaves, or we'll end up being squished between everyone." she said with a laugh afterwards. Sierra took a sip out of her diet Pepsi while listening to her friend she simply nodded in agreement with her friend she looked at her friend just as someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her a tad bit.

"Excuse me miss…" the guy with a black Raw t-shirt said making both girls look his way, "Where u the one wanting to talk to the champ?" he asked as he watched a few people leave.

"Yea but he's not coming out I'm sure he's way too busy or he's left already not wanting to get trampled by all of his fans. Right?" she asked him. "Not exactly miss he is still here, that's why I'm out here if u want to still talk to him or get his autograph take these." he extended his hand which had two backstage passes hanging on lanyards, Sierra raised her eyebrow then her friend nudged her in the arm. "But are u sure I can take the passes I don't want to get anyone in trouble over this..." she said standing up ready to take the passes from the tall guy. "Listen if he didn't want to sign anything do u think he would have had me come out here with these passes." he handed both girls the passes then smiled "need me to show you where his locker room is at?" he asked while seeing a few people watching them. "Yes please that would be very helpful." Sierra said with a smile forming as the guy helped each one of them over the guard rail thing. As they walked up the long ramp Tiffany turned around and looked down towards the ring as he grew smaller as they kept walking "that's amazing…" she said as she turned back to catch up with the guy & Sierra.

**_Backstage Area_**

While walking along the hallway they passed quiet a few backstage workers Maria was standing there giggling while on her phone, she smiled at the two then hung up her phone "Hey are u two new here?" she asked as she pushed some of her hair over her partly bare shoulders. "No it would be awesome thought" Tiffany said while she smiled at her "Oh darn I was going to say if u were if u wanted to hang out in a while …" she was cut off by Tiffany "Well we could possibly but My friend is looking for a certain Champ right now, she needed to speak to him about something not too sure what's its about."

"if its John she's looking for his room is just down that way 6 doors to the right, you can't miss it." Maria stated as she smiled "Want to talk while she goes and talks to him?" She asked Tiffany who was looking over towards Edge who was walking to a few other wrestlers "Yea sure…" She said while still looking at him almost star struck. Sierra had walked off in the direction Maria had stated where John's locker room was located, when she seen the sign on his door she took a deep breath and knocked twice…

She could feel butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach while she waited, she was about to turn around and leave when the door opened. "Hey you're the one that wanted me to sign something right?" he asked with a smile, She glanced at his eyes for a quick second and smiled. "Yes but I don't want to be a bother if your busy." she said while adjusting her small purse on her shoulder "Its not a problem, you can come in for a second while I find something to write with." he stated as he held the door open for her, she slipped by him and went into his room.

"What's your name?" he asked while he looking into his duffle bag for a sharpie, "I'm Sierra, I'm sure you get this a lot but you really look like someone I went to school with…" She said while she sat down on the couch in his room. John turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, he smiled as he finally found a sharpie "Interesting Hardly anyone says that to me, any certain items you would like me to sign?" he asked as he smiled, she was twirling her necklace around her finger she bit her bottom lip before she answered "Well I do have a shirt, I was going to get a camouflage hat but they sold out of them. I'll just have to order one online…" she said as she pulled the shirt out of her purse while looking up at John "well I do have one that was wearing earlier, If you want it I'll give it to you. I can always get another one" He said as he signed the t-shirt she had, then he sat down on the other end of the couch "how long have u been watchin wrestling?" he asked while he reached into his duffle bag for the hat.

"I've been watching for quiet a few years this is my first time coming to one." She watched him as he pulled out the hat; he signed it and handed it to her "what is your last name? Don't worry I'm not a stalker I'm just curious." he asked as his blue eyes looked at the time on his phone then to her. "my last name is Winters…." she said as their eyes met again his eyes caught glimpse of her necklace that was hanging around her neck, he smiled as she stood up. "I really should get going I feel like I'm interrupting you Sorry..." she started walking to the door to leave John stood there for a second then it hit him, he grabbed her hand causing her to turn around with a look of confusion slowly starting to show upon her face.

"John…." she could feel her eyes watering up a tiny bit as she looked up at him realizing who it was exactly. He pulled her closer into a hug "I'm sorry I never came back, I tried to then my career really took off. You never disappeared from my heart, how could I forget the most amazing person ever to enter my life." He said as she pulled away from him her watery eyes looked up at him slowly smiling, just as the tears slowly fell from her eyes they made a soft splash onto her cheeks.

They shared a quick kiss in the middle of his locker room, when their lips touched all of the past memories soared back into her mind. She couldn't help but smile before she spoke "I can't believe I found you, I never want to lose you like I did at the end of Prom..." John started to grin as he walked over to his bag; he pulled out his chain necklace that he often wore. He fiddled around with it for a second then slid something into his pocket then he put the necklace back into his bag. He walked over to her with the grin still there "I never meant to leave like that, I hope you'll forgive me for my mistakes…"

"I don't think of it as a mistake I started to think of it as a life change for me, but then again I was only 18 and not where I am today." She said while John came closer to her "are u feeling okay John?" She asked as she started to notice him acting slightly different "I'm feeling Great right now" he stated with a small amount of excitement in his voice. "Sierra, I'm real sorry about the past but if you think about this idea, maybe it will make the future better for you…" he smiled as a thought ran through his mind _"And me."_ He took a deep breath before he kept talking "I've had this since the end of Prom…." just as he finished his sentence he started to drop onto one knee; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sliver ring."Will you marry me and make me possibly the happiest guy alive?" He asked as he looked up at her with a smile, she looked down at him as she let a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes I would love to make you the happiest Guy alive..." When she accepted he stood up and embraced her in a loving hug. He had a smile forming as he closed his eyes before he quietly said three very meaningful words to his soon to be wife. "I Love you…"

**Well I Hope you all Enjoyed reading my First Fanfic ever, if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
